


Storytime

by K_Taikatalvi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Taikatalvi/pseuds/K_Taikatalvi
Summary: Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo, por lo tanto, serán testigos de lo que la procrastinación y una cuarentena son capaces de hacer en una persona con una asociación musical bien densa...- Hunter X Hunter es obra de Yoshihiro Togashipor lo tanto...- No me pertenece... y sus personajes tampoco- Cualquier observación es bienvenida- Espero no cagarla- Espero esto sea de su agrado- Y... creo que ya...
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Reader, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Pariston Hill/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna be friends..."

Canción: Bad Romance  
Artista: Lady Gaga

Haber llegado al piso 200 fue fácil, con su fuerza y técnicas nen no le costó tanto trabajo como pensó, lo que no era nada fácil era tener que lidiar con él.

Todo comenzó cuando cierto mago le puso el ojo encima; la había visto pelear, su estilo basado en la gimnasia artística le daba un toque elegante y a la vez peligroso. Hisoka supo entonces que debía tener por lo menos una pelea con ella.

La joven por su parte no tenía idea de la existencia de ese hombre hasta que lo encontró sentado en la cama de su habitación, solo para "darle la bienvenida" al piso 200 y hacerle saber que estarían enfrentándose en quince días. Ah, definitivamente patearía su trasero, ¿Quién se creía para allanar de tal manera su privacidad? No obstante, sabía que sería difícil, su manera de actuar denotaba a alguien peligroso.

Solo pensar en él le daba repelús, fue entonces que optó por revisar sus peleas anteriores para idear una buena estrategia en su contra; lo que encontró no sirvió de mucho, ese hombre era demasiado impredecible. Esto, en definitiva, le ayudaría para crecer como peleadora, no era que esa fuera su única ocupación, después de todo ser cazadora por contrato tenía sus ventajas, pero las peleas en el Coliseo del Cielo eran el plus que su vida necesitaba cuando no tenía alguna misión.

El tiempo se le consumió en entrenar y ahuyentar a ese "payaso", el cual aprovechaba cada descuido de la mujer para acecharla y "molestarla".

No supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó, solo que ahora estaba sobre de ella haciendo ruidos raros, diciéndole lo emocionado que estaba de a fin tenerla para él; solo sabía que el público estaba totalmente conmocionado. Justo como ella. No lo pensó más y cambió la situación. Ninguno salió ileso, la pelea a palabras de los espectadores fue intensa, emocionante, todo un espectáculo. Espectáculo que Hisoka ganó.

Al otro día, mientras descansaba, el pelirrojo fue a verla, le invitó un trago por su desempeño y horas después se encontraban en otro tipo de pelea sobre la cama. Dijo no haber tenido lo suficiente de ella en combate. Ella por su parte, no podía negar que le había gustado pelear con él, fue todo un reto y de verdad era atractivo, no obstante, nunca conjeturó que llegarían a este punto. Pronto, y sin necesidad de algún acuerdo, se encontraron teniendo reuniones casuales para satisfacer sus necesidades y uno que otro combate.

Llegó el día en el que ella tenía que retirarse por trabajo, él la despidió muy a su manera y sus caminos se separaron para tal vez volverse a juntar en algún momento.

De un momento a otro sus pensamientos se remontaban a él, se terminó reprochando el hecho de que no debía enamorarse, después de todo solo era algo casual y pasajero lo de ellos dos... A quien engañaba, ese desgraciado le había quitado la calma y como realmente dudaba que lo que ella comenzaba a sentir fuese recíproco optó por presionarse a olvidar el apremiante sentimiento que comenzaba a florecer, además, consideraba que 3 meses de "convivencia" no eran suficientes para enamorarse de alguien.

No podía ver a Hisoka pensando en ella de la manera en que ella lo hacía de él, lo que nunca vislumbró es que logró robarle más de una noche en vela y en ese lugar no pudo obtener la misma satisfacción que ella le dio. A saber si solo era la necesidad de sentirse igual o de verdad se sentía atraído por ella.

Pasó el tiempo y volvió a verla. Se debatía en ir o no a su encuentro, pero cuando notó que hablaba con dos niños conocidos para él se abstuvo. Le emocionó que dos de sus preferidos estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

La observó ascender de nuevo y se reencontraron de la misma forma en la que se conocieron. Solo que en esta ocasión no se le informó sobre una pelea, sino de una simple cita. Aceptó, tomaría esto como una prueba más para verificar lo que se negaba a sentir.

Sorprendente todo salió bien, una buena cena y un excelente final en la cama; esa previa relajación le vendría bien para su combate con Kastro. Le ofreció ir a verlo, ella accedió.

Ah, los giros de la vida.

La chica recibió un contrato urgente por lo que quiso ser educada y despedirse de él. Paró en seco cuando vio salir a Machi de la habitación, eso la ayudó en su debate interno. A Hisoka le extrañó la visita de la chica, rápidamente intuyó que se iría de nuevo, no perdió tiempo y la arrastró de nuevo a la cama, solo que esta vez fue diferente, se sintió diferente. Ahora estaba claro como el agua.

"Así que también lo sientes... Pero no podemos, no ahora y no sé hasta cuando, ¿Quieres mantenerlo así todavía?"

La dejó ir.

Una respuesta bastó para saber que se volverían a ver de algún modo u otro.


	2. Illumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if I could be who you wanted..."

Canción: Fake Plastic Trees  
Grupo: Radiohead

Ah... las bodas, ese evento en el que una pareja declara su amor ante Dios o al estado, dicen sus votos y juran estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. Evento en el que la familia y amigos felicitan a la feliz pareja por haber dado ese paso tan importante; beben y parten el pastel previamente elegido por ambos. Muchos se atreverían a decir que es el día más feliz en la vida de una mujer, o por lo menos uno de los muchos días importantes en la vida. Lamentablemente este no es el caso de esta joven.

El cómo sucedió de por sí ya es bastante triste, sus padres creyeron que sería buena idea emparentarse con una famosa familia de asesinos, los Zoldyck. Como los mafiosos que eran, solo velaron por su estatus y aprovecharon el hecho de que la antes mencionada familia buscaba esposa para su primogénito. Las habilidades de su hija por su puesto eran increíbles y las suficientes para integrarse a los asesinos.

No fue notificada hasta que sus maletas estaban hechas y la camioneta la estaba esperando.

"No puede estar pasando, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, ellos no me harían esto. ¿Verdad?".

Se negaba a aceptar la realidad, y cualquiera se negaría a hacerlo, el hecho de tener que vivir con una familia aún más peligrosa, acatar sus reglas, tradiciones y encima contraer nupcias con uno de sus integrantes es algo que le causaría a quien fuera un shock bastante peligroso.

Cuando menos vio ya estaba en la entrada de la propiedad, recibió indicaciones específicas y pasó fácilmente por la puerta de la prueba. Su llegada estaba prevista. Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida por mayordomos, quienes llevaron sus cosas a su nueva habitación y la guiaron a la sala principal para conocer a su "nueva familia".

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que llegó, había conocido a cada miembro de la estirpe y fue el tiempo suficiente para saber que definitivamente no sería "feliz". Lo intentó. Illumi, su prometido, era indiferente a la situación al parecer, el matrimonio después de todo, beneficiaría a su familia así que no tuvo problema a simple vista. Debido al trabajo sus interacciones no fueron tantas, si, pasaban tiempo juntos, pero principalmente era por complementar habilidades que les fueran funcionales más adelante. Nunca supo cómo se sentía el pelinegro respecto a ella, nunca quiso preguntar. Zeno y Silva eran neutros, Kikyo se esmeraba en darle lecciones para ser la esposa y madre perfecta. A Milluki le daba igual, Kalluto, al estar la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre tuvo un ligero interés en la chica. Killua a veces conversaba con ella, se llevaban bien, no obstante la compadecía por la situación.

Otros 3 meses y el día había llegado, los arreglos eran bellísimos, el clima perfecto y un cuarteto de cuerdas estaba preparado para la entrada de la novia. Las mesas estaban listas para la recepción así como la comida y los mayordomos.

Se miró al espejo, lucía hermosa, perfecta para los ojos de los asistentes. Se suponía que este debía de ser un día feliz, que lo disfrutaría y que lo haría por amor. Sintió lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, lagrimas iguales a las de algunas noches que limpió rápidamente; esto la cansa; de ninguna manera era esto lo que ella quería. Después de todo, era una esposa de adorno con un amor falso.

Mientras camina al altar la música suena de fondo, puede ver a Illumi con ese semblante indiferente esperándola, ella parece una novia real, se ve como una novia real. "Mi falso amor de plástico" pensó al estar frente al hombre con el que compartiría su vida hasta que "la muerte los separara". ¿Illumi querría esta situación? Jamás lo sabría, al menos no por ahora. No podía evitar sentirse desolada, deseaba poder dar la vuelta y huir.

No podía correr, ahora era oficialmente la esposa de Illumi Zoldyck. Tal vez y solo tal vez, en el futuro ella podría ser algo para él, tal vez podrían quererse algún día. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, nerviosa y del brazo de su esposo, se dirigía a su luna de miel.


	3. Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye  
> I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy..."

Canción: You don't know me  
Artista: Jann Arden 

Su viejo solo le dijo que una colega suya los acompañaría a una ruina esta vez, pertenecía al mismo gremio que él.

Se encontraban esperándola en el aeropuerto cuando el mayor reconoció la figura entre la multitud. Con una tenue sonrisa, se levantó del asiento y le indicó a su hijo que ahí venía la susodicha.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, hablando como viejos amigos, luego dirigió su vista a él, preguntando si era el niño que, años atrás, irrumpió en la elección del 13avo presidente. Impresionada por su altura y parecido a Ging, se presentó formalmente con un apretón de manos y una jovial sonrisa que él regresó con una igual pero llena de nervios.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho, fuertes latidos y temblor en las piernas. A sus 17 años, jamás se había enamorado, sí, había salido con varias mujeres en Isla Ballena, pero ninguna le causó ese combo de síntomas como esta lo había hecho.

Tal suceso no pasó desapercibido para el arqueólogo.

No sabía si era maldad o estaba ayudándolo, porque el resto del viaje Ging los dejó solos. Aquella mujer, tan solo dos años menor que su padre, lo había impresionado totalmente con las historias sobre sus proezas.

Ya había transcurrido un mes y conforme pasaban mas tiempo juntos más se prendaba a ella. Otras veces, estaba celoso de la familiaridad que tenía con su papá.

Entre un vaivén de emociones nuevas para el joven Freecss, pasó otro mes. Ging estaba seguro del juvenil de su hijo, mas no se entrometió, era algo que debía resolver solo. Su retoño tenía la determinación de ganarse a su amiga, y aunque sabía que iba a terminar mal, dejó que las cosas fluyeran.

"Esa mujer es demasiado distraída" escuchó decir a su padre sin razón aparente y él captó la indirecta. No estaba desilusionado, al contrario, fue motivación para seguir llamando su atención, misma que, a pesar de tener, no era de la manera que él deseaba. Para la mujer de la que se había enamorado, él era solo otro amigo, un muchacho, pero dada su naturaleza impulsiva no podía ver eso.

Pudo escuchar como el corazón de su hijo se quebraba al ver la argolla de compromiso que la mayor volvió a colocar tras haber terminado la ardua restauración. Pronosticó un cambio de actitud en el menor, y así fue, estaba totalmente desanimado, en ocasiones molesto y ella preocupada, sin saber por qué.

Para el final, Gon tuvo que aprender a la mala y entender que, con una mujer mayor, un romance era imposible, solo amistad.

Ya de vuelta en el aeropuerto, un auto la esperaba y antes de que se fuera se disculpó por su comportamiento de los últimos días, a lo que ella sonrió enternecida y lo abrazó. Decidido, pronunció un "te quiero" con todo el cariño que le tenía, ella lo correspondió y alegó lo dulce que era.

Gon sabía perfectamente que ella ignoraba la carga emocional de su"confesión", y ésta en sí, no por ser mala, sino por despiste, no obstante, escucharla devolverle el cumplido fue realmente liberador.

La observó entrar al vehículo, besar al afortunado y desaparecer.

Permaneció mirando por la ventana de un nuevo dirigible, hasta que su padre le preguntó si quería hablar de eso y se negó. Lo escuchó decir que pronto estaría mejor mientras se dirigía al comedor.

"Mizai es muy afortunado" fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de su progenitor.


	4. Leorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold the phone, hit repeat. Got me foaming at the knees.   
> Saw the flame, tasted sin.   
> You burned me once again..."

Canción: Aberdeen  
Grupo: Cage the elephant

Se habían conocido al comienzo del examen de cazador, ella había hecho migas con todos menos con el aspirante a Medico, la razón no era concreta, ¿tal vez porque ella también había congeniado con Hisoka? ¿Porque tenía una manera muy peculiar de ver el mundo? ¿Ese pasado que se negaba a contar?

Trato de congeniar con ella, sin embargo, los avances fueron pocos. Ni Gon, Killua o Kurapika tenían problema con ella ¿por qué no podía ser lo mismo con él?

Pasaron el examen, trajeron de vuelta a Killua, pactaron volver a verse en York New, enfrentaron a la araña, sin embargo...

Cuidaban de Kurapika, Melody salió un momento, se quedaron solos.

"Ayudarías más si te fueras."

Fue lo que dijo y como lo dijo.

Gon y Killua entraron y a continuación la chica se despidió argumentando que tenía algo urgente, no hubo mayor explicación. Se excusó de Kurapika y Melody con ellos y se fue.

"Oye viejo, sabíamos que no te agradaba mucho, pero a nosotros sí"

"Aún no entendemos por qué no pueden llevarse bien, todos somos amigos, incluso ella te considera uno."

"No entiendo por qué le gustas, hmp, mujeres..."

Pronto se dio cuenta de la ironía del asunto; parecería estúpido, pero pasó, él también se había sentido atraído a la chica y al no saber diferenciar sus sentimientos su cerebro solo atinó a rechazarla. Más de una vez pasó por su mente el hecho de que era bastante atractiva, hábil y fuerte pero se negaba a aceptarlo porque al parecer no quería confiar en ella. Tal vez inconscientemente sabía que el amor romántico era peligroso, podrían lastimarlo y desató tal mecanismo de defensa. Es cierto que había estado con muchas chicas antes, pero nunca se vinculó con ellas más allá del sexo casual, por lo tanto, esto era totalmente nuevo.

"Eres muy reconfortante. Tienes los latidos más agradables que he escuchado en esta ciudad. Es suave, efusivo y muy tibio. Se acoplan a la perfección con los de _____, crean un compás único."

El escuchar eso le cayó como balde de agua helada. Definitivamente era un idiota, aunque no podía martirizarse, después de todo, el sentimiento era nuevo y su manera de experimentarlo bastante raro y peculiar.

Buscaba maneras de poder disculparse con la chica y así poder empezar de nuevo, no perdió tiempo y marcó el teléfono que previamente Kurapika le había dado.

"El número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio"

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que escuchó a la contestadora decir lo mismo. Harto decidió buscarla en la red.

"La información de esta persona es secreta"

Era oficial, lo había arruinado de una manera monumental.

Su oportunidad de verla de nuevo llegó con la elección del 13vo presidente de la asociación, supo que estaba en el hospital al igual que Gon, pero con un daño muchísimo menor.

Lamentablemente cuando fue a verla ya se había ido, o por lo menos eso creyó, ya que tras haber golpeado a Ging le pareció verla aplaudiendo entre la multitud. Incluso Gon, ya recuperado, le dijo que había estado con ella antes de llegar a verlo a la votación.

"Sé que la encontrarás, te quiere y debes disculparte"

Justo antes de partir para seguir cumpliendo su sueño la vio, definitivamente era ella. No dudo en correr para alcanzarla, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, que esa desconfianza se había ido, que quería comenzar de nuevo...

Ella abordó el dirigible.

No pudo alcanzarla.


	5. Pariston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wollte dich in's Herzen fassen  
> Doch was nicht lieben kann muss hassen  
> Und dieses Funkeln, deine Augen  
> Wird die Seele aus mir saugen..."  
> (Quería llevarte en el corazón  
> Pero lo que no puede amar, debe odiar  
> Y ese brillo, de tus ojos  
> Habrá de chuparme el alma...)

Canción: Diamant  
Grupo: Rammstein 

Se enamoró del rubio, de su fachada más bien; quedó bastante impresionada por esa imagen esplendida, vivaz. Sonrisas radiantes cada que se encontraban en la oficina, cumplidos agradables y una que otra salida a almorzar. A ojos normales, Pariston Hill era un hombre ejemplar.

Así como era, frío y calculador, se encontró cuestionando el porqué de haber establecido una relación "formal" con aquella joven. ¿Le traería simpatizantes? ¿Mejoraría su imagen? Era evidente que eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Tal vez era el hecho de que jugaría con ella y se regodearía gracias a los cambios en la dinámica de su relación, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Su unión causó revuelo entre los conocidos del vicepresidente de la asociación, sabían que algo tramaba y se compadecían de la ingenua que ahora se había condenado.

Gradualmente, se encargó de destrozar la imagen que ella tenía de él. ¿Seguiría embelesada a pesar de eso? Se encargaría de comprobarlo. La llevaría al límite, quería ver ese bello rostro expresar la mayor angustia posible para deleite suyo y luego llenarla de mimos convencionales. Quería saber hasta dónde podían soportar sus sentimientos por él. Saber si podía ser digna de sus atenciones.

Su peculiar concepción de lo que era el "amor" había sido, al fin, en su totalidad del conocimiento de la mujer; no quedó desilusionado del veredicto que se le dio. Se sintió aliviado de haberla elegido a ella, pero algo de eso le resultó molesto.

¿Ella no lo odiaba? Se había encargado de orillarla a las situaciones más extenuantes para ejercer presión, la retaba constantemente y sus agudos comentarios disfrazados de amabilidad pareciera que surtían el efecto deseado. Entonces ¿Por qué?

La contienda se había complicado. ¿Acaso por ese cariño que le tenía era que soportaba todo? Claro que no, simplemente aprendió a tratar con quien era realmente; después de todo, nunca abusó de ella de manera física. No llegó a ese punto. Ambos sabían perfectamente que podían tener un enfrentamiento justo. Solo, se adaptó. Aprendió a amarlo y con ello su concepción de aquel sentimiento se modificó.

Sin quererlo la transformó y ahora eran individuos similares. Pariston no sabía si eso le resultaba satisfactorio o desagradable. Finalmente optó por seguir experimentando.

Esa relación se tornó aún más enfermiza, se dedicaban a hacerse la vida imposible, era lo que los hacía sentirse bien. Era así como demostraban el abstracto afecto que se tenían.

No obstante... todo se acaba.

El placer no le duró tanto como esperaba.

Un día, anunció que debían terminar, por más encantada que estuviera de la intimidad y su faceta de ensueño.

¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Qué era a ciencia cierta lo que le producía aquel anuncio? Por descabellado que pareciera, ahora no podía estar sin ella. Se había vuelto especial.

Como si de un momento de iluminación divina se tratase, maquinó el movimiento perfecto para mantener la "llama" viva. No la dejaría ir, seguiría siendo tan divertido como lo fue en un principio, ahora más que nunca. 

Ella era suya...

Y no estaría satisfecho con una victoria tan vacía.


	6. Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stared your lies  
> Above the sand  
> You hold my hand  
> Before the end comes  
> For kidding me  
> For what I've done till the end of days..."

Canción: End of Time  
Grupo: Lacuna Coil

No siempre fue parte de ellos, pero si parte de él. Crecieron juntos en Ciudad Meteoro; eran como una familia. Él la sacó de ahí.

Todos sabían que había algo más que amor fraternal entre ellos, más que alentador era algo triste.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, el jefe solo tenía que llamar y ella estaría ahí. Su técnica era bastante útil y en ocasiones, dejaba que Chrollo la tomara; confiaba totalmente en ese hombre y sabía que él en ella. Por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Sabía que la araña era lo más importante para él y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a lograr lo que él quisiera. Él por su parte, estuvo para ella siempre que pudo. Ambos sabían que había cierta insensatez en el hecho de que estuvieran juntos. Experimentar tal sentimiento jamás fue tan peligroso y tan intenso.

A veces, soñaban despiertos imaginando un mundo en el que fueran "normales", una familia, felicidad... Por supuesto sabían que era una estupidez, porque la vida da vueltas y es de todo menos un cuento de hadas.

Estaban enamorados y les gustaba imaginar, porque sabían perfectamente que debían aprovechar cada momento que el destino les permitiera compartir, porque cada día podía ser el último, alguno podía no volver. Se sabían efímeros y por eso no se negaron a entregarse en cuanto se supieron correspondidos.

Si el pelinegro la viera como un objeto sería su posesión más preciada.

Se sentían pertenecientes al otro cada vez que la intimidad llegaba a algo más, cada que el leía para ella, cada que ella tocaba el pequeño piano para él. Atesoraban cada conversación y cada contacto; cada toque, cada respiración agitada y cada una de las formas en las que enunciaban el nombre del otro. Eran lo más cercano a la felicidad que podían sentirse.

Sin embargo... el fin podía llegar en el momento más inoportuno.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que aborde con ustedes?

\- Si, te llamaré cuando todo esté acordado.

El final vino en manos de quien ahora los quería muertos a todos.

Había ganado, la llamó justo después de colgar a Shalnark, le hizo la misma pregunta que a su subordinado sobre su habilidad y también se negó. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Hasta ese momento.

Después de Shalnark y Kortopi, ella era víctima potencial. Corrió a verla... 

Ya era tarde... Estaba tan mal que aunque Machi hubiese ido con él no habría podido hacer nada. 

El mundo se le vino encima, su respiración era pesada y el verla en tan deplorable estado lo terminó de quebrar.

Hisoka supo desde el principio que, dejar que tuviera una muerte lenta en lugar de matarla como a los otros tendría un efecto único en aquel hombre. Definitivamente acertó.

Esto había concluido de la manera en que se esperaría, solo que fue más pronto y cruel de lo estimado.

Lloró... La tomó de la mano y como pudo la acomodó entre sus brazos, sabían que esta era su última vez.

Alcanzó a decir dos palabras casi inaudibles y dejó de respirar, el débil agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Chrollo se esfumó para siempre.

Él le arrebató a quien más amó, ahora su cabeza tenía precio.


	7. Kurapika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So now what should I do?  
> I'm strung out, addicted to you  
> My body aches, now that you're gone  
> My supply fell through..."

Canción: You're not here 

Artista: Akira Yamaoka y Mary Elizabeth McGlynn 

El pobre joven había tenido un rayo de luz después de la masacre.

Había encontrado a Kurapika desmayado en un campo, al ver el estado en el que estaba no dudó en ayudarlo. Ella vivía sola en una vieja casa, había huido de su familia.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?... Amigo, no sé qué estabas intentando pero casi te matas... Dijo la chica mientras limpiaba al rubio. Se quedó un momento observando sus rasgos finos, definitivamente era atractivo.

Kurapika despertó de golpe, desorientado pero sintiéndose mucho mejor. Se preguntaba en dónde estaba, no vio a nadie así que decidió explorar el lugar.

Minutos después llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba en peligro y se dispuso a esperar en el sofá hasta que llegara alguien. Una hora más tarde, su "salvadora" entró por la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo despierto.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Despertaste! Me presento, soy _____, te encontré tirado en el campo de atrás. Descuida, estás a salvo y como podrás notar sigues vestido y... sucio, así que te sugiero tomes un baño. La comida estará lista en unos minutos... Amm...

\- Kurapika...

\- Lindo nombre, bueno Kurapika, es un gusto, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras o irte, no sé... Pero deberías tener cuidado. Si planeabas matarte hay otras formas... En fin... Terminaré la comida.

\- Gracias, Disculpa las molestias...

\- No es nada, siéntete cómodo. Estás en tu casa.

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde ese día, era ya un recuerdo. Descubrieron que ambos aplicarían para el examen de cazador y optaron por entrenar juntos. Kurapika vio que podía confiar en ella y le contó lo sucedido con su clan. Ella ante su venganza no dijo nada, supo perfectamente que no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Se sintieron tan cómodos el uno con el otro que terminaron enamorados.

Ahora, ella estaba de vuelta en su hogar antes de partir al nuevo continente, tantos recuerdos, tanta felicidad compartida en cada una de las habitaciones... Lamentablemente a causa de las circunstancias su amor no había podido ser. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas... Aun así nunca se apartó de su lado, después de todo, era su amiga y no lo dejaría solo. 

El amor nunca significó ser un loco asunto.

"Lo siento... Te amo, pero no quiero arrastrarte conmigo, no sería justo"

Comprendió esas palabras pero también la hirieron. Se despidieron en la terminal de York Shin con un beso. Tanto ella como él sabían que sería el primero y el último.

La joven creyó que lo volvería a ver en las elecciones del 13vo presidente, no fue así. Al igual que Leorio trató de contactarlo, ninguno tuvo respuesta.

Sus logros como cazadora de terroristas le habían hecho ganar una estrella y próximamente serían dos.

Mientras empacaba recordó ahora cierta tarde, Leorio la contactó, le dijo que Kurapika y él reemplazarían a Pariston y a Ging en los Zodiacos. No fue a verlos, y no es que no quisiera, pero no estaba emocionalmente apta para ver al Kurta irse nuevamente.

"Nunca pensé que lloraría por ti... hasta ahora..." Pensó.

La memoria reprodujo el recuerdo de una llamada hace un par de días.

-¿Leorio?

-El mismo, ¿cómo ha estado todo?

-Bien, supongo, sigo viva.- Se rio. -¿Tú estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien, y... que bueno que lo mencionas, yo no, es Cheaddle, quiere verte y es urgente.

-Ok... Iré de inmediato, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-No, lo siento, bueno, debo colgar, cuídate, ¡nos vemos!

-También tú, nos vemos.

Salió de casa y la aseguró nuevamente, no volvería en un largo tiempo... Es más, ¿volvería? Esperaba que sí, sería un viaje peligroso y ahora tenía una responsabilidad mayor. Debía ser cuidadosa, no obstante, agradeció el haber aceptado el título y que su querido amigo fuera miembro del Zodiaco. Verlo en aquella reunión, sano y salvo, no tuvo precio. 

Ahora mismo estaba abordando el barco ballena, el ser la nueva vicepresidenta de la asociación la obligaba a ir. Su curiosidad también, después de todo, el barco estaría lleno de "celebridades" y dada la misión que ahora tenían, estaría más en contacto con él. Podría verlo y tal vez podría ayudarlo.


	8. Ging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna find peace of mind... Looking for the answer..."

Canción: Cigarette Daydreams  
Grupo: Cage the elephant 

Estaba ahí, sentado sobre un viejo tronco que yacía en el suelo, el paisaje que el bosque a la luz de la luna le ofrecía era maravilloso, la brisa movía su cabello y parecía el escenario perfecto para un reencuentro.

Procedió a encender un cigarrillo, esta era una fecha especial, después de todo él se encontraba en aquel lugar especial, su lugar especial, ese que había sido único testigo de la primera vez que experimentaron "ese" sentimiento.

Habían estado trabajando juntos, o al menos eso decía ella por las peculiares situaciones en las que se llegaron a brindar ayuda; le resultaba gracioso el hecho de que en cada lugar al que ella iba Ging hacía acto de presencia o viceversa, era una coincidencia demasiado extraña que llegó a irritarlos ya que se sentían acosados. Ella era una cazadora criminal y por ello debía ir de un sitio a otro para atrapar a su objetivo y él... Bueno, es un arqueólogo que quiere lo que no puede ver frente a él. Ambos disfrutaban el viaje y su libertad.

Fueron tantas coincidencias que ambos terminaron cayendo en ese complicado sentimiento sin que pudieran evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras daba una calada y pudo sentirla a su lado, justo como en esas innumerables veces en las que ella reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y hablaban de cosas al azar, sus viajes, planes a corto y largo plazo. Podían pasar noches en vela vagando por lugares extraños, hablando y riendo, haciendo y deshaciendo.

A pesar del paso del tiempo la imagen de aquella mujer permanecía intacta en su mente, esos ojos brillantes, las expresiones que hacía cada que le hacía un cumplido, la manera en que desviaba la mirada fingiendo que no lo esperaba en los lugares pactados, su aroma, su tacto. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no la extraña y lo sería aún más si dijera que ya no la ama.

Podía recordar también cuando y como la perdió; a veces se quedaba despierto preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si ella aun existiera, si Gon tuviera a su madre a su lado, el rumbo que sus vidas habrían tomado. No tenía arrepentimientos, después de todo, su vida hasta ahora había sido lo que él siempre quiso, no obstante esas interrogantes permanecían y seguirían sin respuesta.

Perdió la noción del tiempo recordándola, parecía una niña pequeña cuando jugaba en la lluvia, una niña muy molesta cuando lo arrastraba con ella y terminaban empapados, esa niña molesta de pronto se convertía en un ángel cuando comenzaba a cantar, ah... como amaba esa voz, la misma que podía endulzar sus oídos o doblegar al criminal más temido debido a su habilidad.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar esa pequeña boda secreta, en la que no hubo necesidad de pronunciar voto alguno ya que ambos sabían lo que sentían y por supuesto, sus ideales y sueños personales. Otra punzada al recordar lo asustados que estaban al saber que serían padres, lo nervioso que estaba cuando su pequeño vino al mundo y el miedo que experimentó al escucharla decir: "Si algo llega a pasarme quiero que Gon pueda elegir lo que quiere hacer con su vida, que tenga un lugar al cual llamar hogar". Por supuesto la convenció de que no era necesario pensar en dicho escenario, pero más que convencerla a ella quería convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien. Jamás imaginó que ese día llegaría, que la perdería sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Aquel cigarrillo se había consumido ya hace mucho tiempo, pronto amanecería y tendría que abandonar el lugar, uno de los tantos en los que compartieron momentos y sentimientos únicos.

La fecha había cambiado con el sol, pero lo que sentía por ella jamás lo haría.


	9. Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything stays  
> But it still changes  
> Ever so slightly  
> Daily and nightly  
> In little ways  
> When everything stays..."

Canción: Everything Stays/Todo se queda  
Composición y letra: Rebecca Sugar

En tan poco tiempo se hicieron tan cercanos...

Se encontraron por azares del destino.

Él, la ayudó a saber de su origen, ella, aprendió rápido y le sirvió de apoyo. Ambos encontraron, en el otro, compañía amena y agradable. Calidez.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al saber que Gon y Killua eran grandes amigos de la chica y que Kite tenía una conexión profunda con el niño de cabellos verdosos.

Ambos sabían que había un sentimiento de por medio, fue inevitable. Ellos sabían qué pasaría probablemente al terminar el asunto con las hormigas quimera.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que llegarían a esto?

Un llanto incontrolable.

Dos corazones con un lazo tan fuerte... Ahora, estaban completamente rotos.

Una joven estaba de pie a la puerta que llevaba al enorme jardín de la casa que ahora Kite y compañía habitaban.

Quería verlo, mejor dicho, quería verla.

Tanto Kite como ella sabían que este momento tenía que llegar.

-Estás aquí...

-Necesitaba hacerlo, después de todo...

-No soy el mismo- La interrumpió. -Recuerdo absolutamente todo, sé lo que siento por ti, pero ahora... me es imposible estar contigo como quisiera. Lo lamento...

Ella estaba al borde del llanto, sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte, llorar no mejoraría la situación. La tensión se podía cortar con tijeras. No obstante, detrás de esa joven pelirroja podía ver a aquel hombre alto, atento y valiente que tanto amaba.

La distancia entre ambas había sido acortada y ahora estaban frente a frente.

\- Puede que no seas "el mismo", pero sigues siendo Kite... Y realmente me alegra que a pesar de lo que pasó estés viva. Sé también que lo que teníamos ahora ha cambiado, ambas tenemos que lidiar con eso, pero al final... Seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿no?

Kite estaba perpleja ante lo que le había dicho, honestamente tenía miedo de verla, sentía que le había fallado, de verdad pesaba en su corazón el no poder corresponderla más. Gracias a esas palabras la tensión se había disipado.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?

\- Totalmente

La mujer no dudo en abrazar a la pelirroja y automáticamente lagrimas silenciosas se desbordaron cual presa.

\- De verdad lo siento...

\- Shhh... No hay nada que perdonar, ya pasó y estás aquí.

\- Te quiero...

\- Y yo a ti, Kite

Tal vez su relación no sería la misma, pero los sentimientos permanecían y eso bastaba para ambas. El saberse aún queridas era más que suficiente.


	10. Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got dosed by you and  
> Closer than most to you and  
> What am I supposed to do  
> Take it away  
> I never had it anyway..."

Canción: Dosed  
Grupo: Red Hot Chili Peppers

Ciertamente, ya era otro tiempo; problemas habían sido superados, batallas libradas, reencuentros efusivos finalmente acontecidos, pérdidas, y ahora se disfrutaba una aparente paz.

Podría decirse que Killua ya era todo un adulto, a sus 25 años se encontraba establecido en una casa propia de acuerdo a sus necesidades junto a su hermana Alluka. Mismo que, llevaba desierto hace ya más de un año debido a sus constantes viajes y una que otra excursión con sus entrañables amigos. Por ahora todo estaba donde debía estar.

Tan solo bastó un paso dentro de la vivienda para agitar una tormenta polvosa que, rápidamente entró por sus fosas nasales causando una escandalosa "tos de perro". Entre risas y bromas, los Zoldyck dejaron su equipaje y procedieron a tomar trapos, baldes con agua y escobas para hacer habitable el lugar en tu totalidad.

El reloj marcaba las 2:16 am y el albino aún no terminaba con su habitación; a esas horas, su única compañía era la enorme bolsa negra de basura que aparentaba ser un cadáver y una taza de chocolate que su hermana le había entregado antes de irse a dormir. Solo era necesario acomodar un mueble que albergaba su gran colección de videojuegos; retiró uno a uno los títulos y entonces un papel cayó directo a sus pies.

Una fotografía para ser precisos, en ella, inscrita digitalmente, una fecha de hace 8 años que mostraba a un par de jóvenes sentados en la banca de un parque al anochecer; se trataba del peliblanco con un notorio sonrojo y una expresión de recelo fingido a la derecha y recargada en él, a su izquierda, una joven centímetros más baja que él, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa reluciente.

La nostalgia lo invadió al verla de nuevo.

Resulta que habían salido durante 2 años, y antes de eso, gradualmente, aquella mujer se ganó la confianza y el amor del futuro heredero Zoldyck. Ella lo adoraba, le ayudó a sanar viejas heridas y lo apoyó con Alluka. Él por supuesto no fue rejego al cariño que ella le tenía, la chica era como otra luz para él. Gon los había empujado a admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro y estuvo para ambos cuando llegó el momento de separarse.

A pesar de la relación bastante estable que tenían, las circunstancias no permitieron que diera para más; aunque ella también fuera una cazadora con grandes dotes y lo auxilió en varias ocasiones, sus disputas familiares los sobrepasaron. No podía y no quería inmiscuirla más de lo que ya estaba, lo dominó el miedo de verla en peligro o algo peor por su culpa. Por más que le doliera, tenía que darle prioridad a su hermana y al descontrol que se avecinaba. En ese entonces, terminar era lo más apropiado. Ella comprendió todo, no podía culparlo; sabía perfectamente todo el problema desde su origen; no intentó convencerlo de aceptar su ayuda, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente estresado.

Debían ocultar y destruir cualquier lazo que los conectara para que no fuera utilizado en contra de alguno de los dos. Finalmente tomaron rumbos distintos y a partir de ese momento jamás se volvieron a ver. Posterior a eso, cuando los problemas concluyeron, no importó cuanto la buscó, no lograba dar con ella. Pocas veces tuvo pista de su posible destino, y justo cuando estaba por aproximarse ya no estaba. Aun así le tranquilizaba saber que estaba viva.

Tomó aquel retrato y un gran arrepentimiento se posó en su ser, deseó que su yo del pasado hubiese sido más equilibrado, así habría planeado una estrategia mejor; no a causa de que su actuar en esa situación fuese erróneo, al contrario, ese enfrentamiento era inminente, sino porque así habría dejado de lado el miedo y no a ella, pudo usar el poder ajeno a su favor. Se reprendió por no confiar más en ella, por no considerarla a sabiendas de todo lo que hizo por ellos; por no detenerla cuando abordó el dirigible. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados, terminó por relegarla porque no quería perderla, y ahora exactamente por eso la había perdido. Tal vez ahora estaría a su lado, evocando un montón de vivencias que, hoy día, no pudieron ser. Seguía queriéndola con la misma intensidad que en el pasado, la necesitaba de vuelta, no obstante a estas alturas, pensó, ella ya tendría a alguien más, odió tan solo suponer eso. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esa horrida hipótesis y aun con la foto en sus manos se sentó en su cama, cabizbajo.

La extrañaba tanto... se molestó consigo mismo por no sondear mientras estuvo recorriendo nuevos lugares. No quería olvidarla, sabía que tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, pero por ahora se rehusaba. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la localizaría y las cosas serían como antes, incluso mejores.

Se recostó con tan valioso objeto y se quedó dormido. No tenía idea de que, al otro lado del mundo, cierta persona también añoraba su toque, su voz, y mantenía la misma esperanza de reencontrarse que él.


	11. Harem (?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some boys romance,  
> Some boys slow dance  
> That's all right with me  
> If they can't raise my interest  
> Then I have to let them be..."

Canción: Material Girl  
Artista: Madonna

Elinor había nacido con una habilidad poco común, tenía el don de formar parejas entre los miembros de su pueblo con gran éxito, el único problema es que a veces era demasiado despistada y negligente, establecía lazos múltiples a placer porque le gustaba que se armara un drama para que luego se resolviera de la manera más cursi posible. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió viajar alrededor del mundo para formar parejas y “hacer felices a todos” basándose en su manera de concebir ese complejo sentimiento. 

Hasta el momento, todo le había salido bien en su primer mes de viaje, y ahora sus siguientes víctimas fueron un aspirante a doctor y una joven viajera, cuyo único error fue cruzar camino. En cuanto la vio mostró sus intentos por ganar su corazón con sonrisas coquetas y voz seductora; la mozuela totalmente anonadada huyó del pelinegro que, aun siendo rechazado, compro un café para ella y prometió una cita. Para cuando ella se fue, el efecto de aquel “hechizo” desapareció y el chico de nombre Leorio se quedó parado en medio de la calle intentando saber la razón de su anterior comportamiento.

A Elinor le extrañó el actuar de la chica, no había pasado nada igual, normalmente las jóvenes de su comunidad cedían ante halagos y regalos, así que, con la determinación de encontrarle la pareja ideal, emprendió su viaje junto con ella.

Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad objetivo de un grupo de ladrones, entre ellos, un hombre rubio y sin cejas que le pareció buen prospecto a la niña traviesa. La víctima entró a una tienda de antigüedades solo para ser acosada por el mencionado, – No de nuevo– fue lo que pensó, mientras el tipo le ofrecía mil regalos; obviamente ella no aceptó y como pudo salió despavorida de ahí; esto detonó que Phinks le insistiera y comenzara a seguirla, no obstante, al perderla cuadras después, se sintió confundido con lo que acababa de suceder, además de un dejo de estupidez, así pues, se enfadó por perder el tiempo en tonterías; si se lo dijera a Feitan se reiría insolentemente en su cara. 

Tercera parada, turistear por la torre del cielo no fue buena idea, en especial si un hombre vestido como un payaso te ofrece una elegante cena en “su cuarto”. –Esto no puede ser verdad– Dijo rodando los ojos y procedió a declinar la propuesta mientras avanzaba rápidamente lejos del pelirrojo, quien solo se relamió los labios. Por suerte, la mujer no alcanzó a ver eso. 

Viajaron de nuevo, ella esperaba que su estancia en aquel restaurante fuera pacifica, quería comer tranquila, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por cierto rubio de radiante sonrisa que se sentó con ella. –¡A este si no te puedes negar! ¡Tan solo míralo! – Gritaba Elinor para sus adentros desde una mesa lejana. Estaba feliz hasta que escuchó el alboroto proveniente de su sujeto experimental, había arrojado la comida sobre aquel tipo; vio como la chica salía del establecimiento roja del coraje, dejando a un estoico Pariston en la mesa siendo atendido por el personal. Justo cuando se disponía a irse también, el rubio pasó a su lado y le hizo saber que “si jugaba con fuego se podía quemar” dejándola pálida del susto; aun así, esto no sirvió para que desistiera a sus diabluras.

Ya estaba harta de que a cada lugar que fuera, un hombre quisiera pasarse de listo, solo quería viajar tranquila y disfrutar el tiempo consigo misma, tristemente su viaje estaba por terminar y debía regresar a la cotidianidad de su hogar y trabajo como asesora legal. 

Optó por un bosque de coníferas del que no hace mucho se enteró, siendo poco visitado tal vez ahí conseguiría algo de paz. Se recostó al pie de un gran árbol y observó a la nada, hasta que una gran rama casi la aplasta; como pudo rodó y chocó con un tipo alto de cabello largo y blanco que la miraba serio. Se levantó de golpe y ofreció disculpas a lo que el otro preguntó por su estado, ella, recordando los encuentros anteriores, se excusó e intentó irse, pero ambos notaron el gran raspón en el brazo de ella, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que dejarse ayudar. Obviamente esto no pasó del radar de Elinor quien hizo lo suyo con Kite. 

Mientras el cazador atendía su herida, iniciaron una conversación en la que le contó su travesía y por qué estaba ahí, a lo que él estuvo atento y luego indicó que era zona peligrosa para una civil. Sorpresivamente no pasó absolutamente nada incómodo. –¿Será posible? – Se preguntó, no le estaba coqueteando ni acosando. Kite le ofreció acompañarla a la salida del bosque, ella aceptó y para sorpresa de Elinor, la chica solo agradeció y se despidieron. 

Estaba impactada, su poder no había dado resultado; absorta en sus pensamientos dio un salto cuando Kite la tomó del hombro para encararla. – Así que eres tú quien intentó hacerme lo mismo que a los otros… No deberías usar tu poder para divertirte atormentando a quien no busca lo mismo que tú. Será mejor que no le causes más problemas y regreses de donde viniste, la salida está en aquella dirección– Dijo señalando el camino que acababa de recorrer y se fue.

Algo molesta, optó por hacerle caso a aquel hombre, después de todo, no había dado resultado nada de lo que hizo y con él eran dos personas que la habían descubierto, supuso que el destino de aquella mujer no era enamorarse como ella lo haría, que tal vez el amor era distinto de persona a persona. Siguió caminando mientras reflexionaba lo anterior, hasta que vio a una rubia de coletas que miraba una revista para damas.

Aquí vamos de nuevo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez opté por no escribir algo triste... Gracias a todos lo que han leído y dado kudos :'3   
> Ahora volvemos a la programación habitual.


	12. Let Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, you know where you are with  
> You know where you are with..."

Canción: Let down  
Grupo: Radiohead

Tras aquel “renacimiento” de quien fue su maestro de nen y enamorado en secreto, no le quedó de otra mas que consentir aquel radical cambio y observar a sus “pequeños”, como solía llamar a Gon y Killua, y ahora también a Kite, crecer cada día. 

Aquel nuevo ser, que supuestamente era su mentor, le produjo una marejada de sentimientos que la golpearon sin piedad, estaba totalmente prendada de él, pero ahora la situación era otra, se había convertido en una chica. Aquella transformación le produjo dudas respecto a lo que podría pasar en un futuro.

Tenían la misma edad cuando “murió” y no pasó mucho para que, aquella niña de 14 años, (en años humanos), recuperara la apariencia de alguien de su edad anterior, es decir, ya era toda una mujer. No había duda, seguía enamorada, y la diferencia de edad se había disipado, solo había un detalle en el que absolutamente nadie pensó, ni siquiera la misma Kite.  
Durante su crecimiento siguieron haciendo su trabajo como cazadoras juntas, una amistad más intima surgió en ellas a pesar de que la ahora pelirroja tenía comportamientos distintivos de la otra especie, y, aun así, lo que le dijo aquella tarde la tomó por sorpresa. 

–Me gusta Gon… Al principio creía que no era algo posible, o correcto, ya sabes… por el pasado… incluso lo reprimí cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes, pero ahora que somos mayores lo entiendo… Sí soy alguien diferente 

Tras un rato de silencio, Kite le preguntó si estaba bien, y cuando la miró a los ojos, lo comprendió, nunca fue él, si, tenía todos los recuerdos, algo de su manera de actuar, esa amistad con ella y con los otros, su nombre… pero jamás fue él; le era difícil de concebir, pero tampoco increíble, hasta resultaba lógico.  
Fue muy ingenua al dar por sentado que su amor sería correspondido al fin; que su sentir, enterrado por obvias razones, ahora podría aflorar. Que el hombre por el cual tenía ese gran cariño aún existía.

No pudo estar más equivocada. Aparentó saberlo todo lo más rápido e ingenioso que pudo y le pidió profundizar en el tema cuando terminaran la encomienda.

Aquel golpe de realidad la orilló a escapar de su compañera en cuanto ésta concilió el sueño.

Gon había sido parte de varias expediciones a las que fueron y el paso del tiempo también se reflejó en él, siendo ahora todo un muchacho de 21 años que, claramente mostraba una gran fascinación por Kite; se dio un gran golpe en la frente como reprimenda por su estupidez, claro que lo había notado, el interés era mutuo, desde que eran pequeños, tal como ella se lo había dicho, solo que evadía la realidad y no quería creerlo ni reconocerlo.

–¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar atrás lo que siento…? ¿Por qué…? Ya no es él… 

En medio de la noche tuvo una catarsis que la dejó exhausta pero un poco liberada; al día siguiente, terminaron el trabajo y durante su regreso, supo más sobre aquellas emociones que evocaba el joven peliverde y las intenciones de expresar las mismas cuando tuviera la oportunidad. 

Semanas después, hablando con Gon corroboró la reciprocidad de aquel afecto que tanto temía, había perdido una contienda que desde el inicio jamás tuvo chance de ganar. 

De nueva cuenta, no le quedó más que aceptar los hechos como al principio, así que en la siguiente misión eligió apartarse, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría allá y no quería estar presente, en su estado, las cosas podían salir mal, tenía que cerrar ese episodio para poder seguir adelante y que esto no afectara su relación con ellos. No quería tener un arranque que la hiciera perderlos. 

La primera vez que los vio tomados de las manos fue como un puñal en el pecho, sin embargo, poco a poco debía hacerse a la idea y dejar ir, tenía que lograrlo. 

A veces sentía que el tiempo no la ayudaba, que no podría hacerlo… Hasta que al fin pasó. Por fin pudo verlos como lo que fueron desde el principio y no como lo que ella quería ver. Entendió que, aquel hombre que tanto quiso se esfumó para ella en el momento en que salió corriendo con los dos niños para salvar la vida. 

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, pudo felicitarlos por otra primavera juntos de manera sincera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está para cortarse las venas con galleta de animalito...  
> Para la otra algo más feliz e_e


End file.
